The Curse of Salem
by SourRazzles
Summary: Reports of strange goings on in the town of Salem, Massachusetts lead Magnus, Samirah, and Alex to investigate. They soon learn that it has something to do with Loki, and the witch trials the town had once held. Will they be able to save the town in time? Or will the panic return? Mostly a story of friendship and family with a little Fierrochase here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Magnus Chase and the God of Asgard FanFiction, and I'm really excited. I hope you all like it just as much as my other stories. With that said, don't 100% expect this story to be finished, or be very long. I know, I'm awful. But still, enjoy what there is.**

 **Also a disclaimer: So, I'm currently reading The Crucible in school. If you don't know what that is, it's a play about the Salem, Massachusetts witch trials (basically they hung men and women who they thought were witches, they were very stupid). Now, Abigail Williams was a real person, and a character in the play. But she was not what I'm claiming she is in this story. I just need her to be that to have my story make sense. This story is the work of fiction. I also don't own Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Rick Riordan does.**

The three of them didn't talk much during the bus ride north down the coast. It wasn't like they had much to talk about. For the past few months, Magnus and Alex had been in Valhalla, and Sam was at school most of the day, or at home with her family. From time to time, Sam would go back to Valhalla, just to check in. But other than that, nothing new.

Still, today Magnus wasn't very comfortable in the silence.

He turned to Samirah. "So, how's calculus homework?"

Obviously, Sam was distracted, because she didn't even look at him when she answered, "Fine."

Magnus's eyes narrowed. He wanted to ask her what she was so worried about, but every time she tried, she just told him the same thing, that there had been strange cases of magic going on in Salem, Massachusetts.

Now, that sounded pretty normal to Magnus. A long time ago, in the year 1692, the town was known for their witch trials. They would accuse men and women of being witches and communing with the Devil for whatever reason. Magnus had never read The Crucible, but Sam had, so she told him about it.

In modern times, the whole town attracts all kinds of magic. Real life witches, fortune tellers, all that jazz.

But Sam had told him that this wasn't just any kind of magic, it was particularly rune magic. Magnus wasn't sure how she knew that, but she wouldn't give him a clear answer.

Clearly having no luck making small talk with Sam, Magnus turned to Alex.

Today, Alex was wearing a black skirt and plain white t-shirt. She was almost just as distracted as Sam. She held a 2DS in her hands, something she brought to make the trip manageable.

"So, Alex," Magnus started. "Are you excited to go to Salem?" Dumbest small talk line ever.

Alex shrugged, not taking her eyes off her game. "I'm really excited to go back to Boston and have some Panera, but sure, Salem's cool."

Yeah, that was all he was gonna get out of her. Now Magnus wished he'd brought a game system, or at least a book.

But because there was nothing else to do, he just closed his eyes and decided to get some rest. After a few minutes, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Magnus's dreams aren't always pleasant, and this was no exception.

This time, he was sitting in a courtroom, around a group of people dressed in old timey clothing. The bench he was sitting on was wooden and uncomfortable. He was in the front row, so he had a clear view of a woman standing in front of a row of judges.

"Abigail Williams." The judge in the middle of the panel said. "You have been accused and proven of witchcraft. How do you plead?"

Magnus saw the girl, Abigail, smile.

"Guilty." She said.

Everyone in the room gasped and started muttering.

The judges looked at each other, like they weren't expecting that answer.

"You have spoken with the Devil?" One of the judges asked.

Abigail's smile widened.

Suddenly, the woman began removing her clothes, until she was naked.

Magnus's eyes widened as she revealed marks covering her body. Not just any marks, Magnus noticed, norse marks.

Abigail raised her arms. "I am Abigail, daughter of Loki. I have come to do my father's bidding." She announced.

All the women in the crowd began screaming and covering their ears. The papers in front of the judges were blown away, like there was a strong wind.

Somewhere above him, Magnus could hear the voice of Loki.

"Yes, Abigail. This town will become yours someday." He said.

Abigail put her arms down. "Father, why not now?"

Loki laughed. "You will become stronger in time. Soon the events of the past will repeat themselves, and this city will become mine once again."

There was a loud clap, and Abigail disappeared.

"Magnus! Wake up!" Magnus heard someone's voice in the distance, and his eyes opened.

* * *

Magnus jumped in his seat.

"Woah." He heard Alex say. "Are you alright?"

Magnus's vision cleared, and his head was sideways. He looked up to see that he had been resting in on Alex's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Magnus said.

Alex smirked. "It's alright. He were twitching a little. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

Magnus shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. I was at one of the witch trials, but the person being accused was a daughter of Loki."

"Not surprised." Alex said.

Magnus took a moment to bring himself back. He noticed that the bus had stopped. He looked out the window and saw that they were at a gas station.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Went to get snacks and sodas." Alex said. "I'm starving."

Magnus and Alex sat silently for the next few minutes until Samirah came back, he arms full of Coca-Cola's and a tube of Pringles.

She handed them each a soda.

"I bought these Pringles to share. So Magnus, don't eat them all." Sam said.

"Wouldn't think of it." Magnus said.

When the rest of the passengers got on the bus, the driver announced, "Twenty minutes until we arrive in Salem."

They started driving back onto the road.

"Hey, Sam." Magnus said. "Do you remember when you were telling me about The Crucible, you mentioned a girl named Abigail?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Was she a daughter of Loki?"

Sam put her head down. "It's never been mentioned in the books or in history. But there are some theories. It would explain why she helped cause all the accusations, just trying to cause mischief, like my father."

"But it's never been confirmed?"

Sam bit her lip. "No. Why do you ask?"

Magus wasn't sure if he should tell Sam about his dream. She already looked worried enough.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

Sam turned back the window. Magnus didn't want to pressure her into talking about something, so he let it go for now.

He turned to Alex, who had been eating the Pringles the whole time, to the point where they were a quarter way empty.

"Can I have some?" Magnus asked.

Alex passed the tube to him, then pulled out her 2DS.

Once again, Magnus had to one to talk to. But he had Pringles, and that's all he needed.

 **A/N: Every time I to type "Magnus and Alex", it tries to auto correct as "Magnus and Alec". All I know is that the second people are from the Shadowhunters, that's it. But I think it's funny. As always constructive criticism is always welcome, and reviews fuel my creativity, so please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm 100 pages into The Ship of the Dead, and I don't know how it ends. So some things in my story may contradict with the book. Or not. But nobody spoil it for me!**

It was a good thing it was the summer, because the town wasn't as crowded. Samirah had told them that in the Fall, tourists packed the place. But now, the streets were mostly empty and quiet.

Sam led them down a few roads.

"You never even told us where we're staying." Alex said. "And please don't say a hotel. I'm really tired of hotels."

Sam glaced at her. "Actually, we're staying at a friend of Hearthstone's house."

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Hearthstone has a friend here in Salem. He never told me."

"I'm not sure how he knows her, but apparently she's an elf too." She explained.

They began walking down a road lined with house. Finally they stopped in front of a pretty large brown house. In the front yard stood a sign that read "Naevys's Wood Carving Studio".

When Alex saw the sign, she wrinkled her nose. "Wood carving?" She muttered.

Magnus was about to ask what problem she had with carving wood, but he remembered Alex was more a pottery person.

They followed Sam up the pathway and she knocked on the door.

From the other side of the door, they heard something that sounded like a bunch of locks being pushed around, then the door opened.

Standing in front of them was a young woman with short, light brown hair. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows pointed down, so she looked angry. She wore a pink shirt with blue paint splattered on it, and tan pants, which were also covered in paint.

"Oh," She said like she disappointed. "You aren't customers."

"No, ma'am." Sam said. "We're the ones Hearthstone told you about. I'm Samirah, and these are Magnus and Alex."

"Yeah, I know who you are." The elf sighed. "I got your rooms ready. Please don't tell me you'll be staying here long, or will be making too much noise. I have work to do."

Alex snorted. "Don't you carve wood? Doesn't a chainsaw make noise?"

Naevys glared at her.

"We won't be staying long." Sam told her quickly. "Just until we figure out what's going on."

"Yes, Hearth told me. Well, you're allowed to stay the night, but I'm usually busy during the day, so don't hang around too much. Come inside, I made dinner."

* * *

During dinner (which Magnus had to admit, for a moody elf, she was a good cook), they asked Naevys if she knew anything about the strange events going on in the town.

"Flashing lights in the sky." Naevys told them. "Sometimes the ground starts rumbling."

"I heard something about people disappearing." Sam said.

Alex slammed her fist on the table. "I knew this place was Halloweentown."

"Yes, a few of my friends have gone away without a trace." Naevys took a bit of her food. "I would have gone looking for them, but, you know, work."

"Nice friend." Magnus muttered.

"Any information is good." Sam said. "Tomorrow, we'll start looking around the town for anything suspicious."

"Yeah!" Alex said. "I've always wanted to be a detective."

* * *

After dinner, Naevys showed them to their rooms.

Samirah and Alex had their room, and Magnus had his own.

Magnus was able to take a shower and put on what he had for pajamas.

Then he walked through the hall, but stopped when he go to Sam and Alex's room. They were already ready for going to sleep. Sam sat on her bed, doing what Magnus assumed was homework. Alex was flipping through a Crafts and Hobbies magazine.

Before Magnus entered, he knocked on the wall to get there attention.

"Hey," He said. They both looked up. "Goodnight."

Sam put her hand up. "Wait, before you go… I just wanted to say thank to both of you for coming on this mission with me."

"No problem." Magnus told her.

"I'm serious." She said. "To be honest, I was a little scared to take this mission. I don't know much about magic, especially, rune magic. I hoped Hearthstone could come with us, but he was too busy." She paused. "And, Magnus, you might be right about Abigail. If she is the daughter of Loki, I'm not sure how to deal with that. Which is why," She turned to Alex. "You're better at controlling your power than I am. Which is why I need both of you."

Magnus could see Alex's face soften. Magnus knew Sam was very caring about her friends. They were more than that, they were a family.

Over time, Sam and Alex had grown into a good brother/ sisterly relationship. But every time Sam would compliment Alex, Alex would get really confused and don't know what to say back. Alex had a little bit of a problem with her family, which Magnus could understand.

But Alex smiled. "Thanks."

Magnus couldn't help but smile too. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome. Now go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

 **A/N: Naevys, one of the Top 10 Elf names! No it's not. I just used a random name generator. Hope you all enjoy the story so far. Please leave a review, pretty please. Thanks!**


End file.
